The present invention relates to a cleaning device, and more particularly to a cleaning device of a screw press for filtrating and dehydrating garbage which is capable of effectively filtrating and dehydrating garbage discharged from a night-soil disposal plant, a sewage disposal plant and various production factories and also by which the remnants remaining at a plurality of filtrating holes of a filtrating cylinder can be cleaned by injecting a compression air, a pressurized water or high pressure steam within the filtrating cylinder. A number of dehydrate liquid guide grooves are formed circumferentially on an inner surface of a support cylinder for outwardly supporting the filtrating cylinder having a plurality of holes so as to enable the remnant fluid filtrated and dehydrated by the filtrating cylinder to be discharged by being guided to the plurality of holes of the support cylinder, thereby advantageously performing filtrating and dehydrating of the filtrating cylinder. At the same time, the compression air, the pressurized water or the high pressure steam is provided to a tapered cylinder having a screw formed therein and is injected from the outer circumferential surface of the screw so as to discharge and clean the garbage remaining at the plurality of filtrating holes, thereby enhancing the effectiveness of the filtration and dehydration of the filtrating cylinder.
The Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 36306 and 46331 disclose respectively a support cylinder for circumferentially supporting the outer surface of the filtration cylinder. However, filtration is performed just around the discharging holes, causing ineffective filtration and dehydration due to the insufficient filtration area. Moreover, because the filtration cylinder is cleaned, while being rotated, by injecting the compression air, the pressurized water or the high pressure steam provided from the circumferential surface by means of an injection nozzle, garbage coming out through a plurality of the filtrating holes of the filtration cylinder by the rotative compression force of a screw being rotated within the filtration cylinder is hardly able to be suitably cleaned, resulting in deterioration of the filtration efficiency. Therefore, the inside and the outside of the filtration cylinder must be cleaned while stationary.